In a Haze
by Rinabee
Summary: Like every Glader, Mia doesn't remember anything before she was placed in the Maze populated entirely by boys. Unlike them though, she didn't come in the box there. Plus she looks surprisingly like one of the boys there. The question is why though? Mia is determined to find out all the answers.
1. Prologue

**This ideas been in my head for a bit so I figured I'd see if anyone would be interested in reading this. So read this prologue and let me know if it's something you would like more of. Future chapters (if people like this) will definitely be a lot longer.**

"Are you going to bring me wherever you brought my brother?" A young looking girl with long wavy black hair to her waist and emerald green eyes asked as she was being led by a boy.

"Yes, but you're supposed to go in the other maze," he said.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You won't remember soon enough," he said more to himself, "But I'm breaking some rules here so you better appreciate this."

"Appreciate what?" she asked confused.

"Look, you're going to forget this soon enough, just go with whatever I say and you'll see your little brother again," he told her.

She was about to protest but they reached their destination. She wanted to see her brother, a year younger then she was so she resigned herself to following his orders. Who knows what trouble he could have gotten in in the year since they've been separated. When he was taken, she had questioned why she couldn't go with him, the people at WICKED told her it wasn't her turn yet. Since then, she asked everyday if it was time for her to go with her brother. The answer was always no. It seemed like now the answer was finally yes.

"Take her in for the swipe. When she's done, I will personally bring her to the B box," he said to a man dressed in surgical garb, putting the girl on edge. She stayed put though, determined to reunite with her brother.

"Personally?" the surgeon asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Are you questioning me?" the boy asked.

"No, Thomas sir," The surgeon said, "The procedure will be done in 30 minutes."

"I'll be here," he said.

The girl, now led by the surgeon, went to a hospital bed. As she laid down the surgeon pricked her with a needle and her eyes slowly closed.

 **So how do you like it? Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews! This is only the prologue so it's a lot shorter then the normal chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**By popular demand, here's chapter 1!**

Where am I? I thought as I groggily opened my eyes. I shakily stood up, leaning heavily on the stone wall. I was in some sort of maze if the twists and turns were anything to go by. I didn't remember anything. No, that wasn't true. My name, I remembered my name.

 _Mia_

"Hello?" I tried calling out, "Anyone there?" I walked slowly, leaning heavily on the wall. I was still groggy from whatever made me pass out in the middle of a maze. "I don't know where I am," I groaned. I heard a rustle around a corner. "Hello? Can you help me?" I asked cautiously. I heard the whirling of gears and got nervous. "Hello?" I said once more.

A huge disgusting creature appeared around the corner. Maybe it was a nice creature? If it could help me out of here, I couldn't care less if it was the grossest thing on Earth. Almost immediately after I said that, I saw it had several pointy and _deadly_ appendages.

Screw that. I didn't want to die. I screamed as loud as I could as it came towards me. The adrenalin was pumping through my veins, getting rid of the drowsiness. I shot off in the opposite direction. I was quicker then it, thank god, and had a lead on it. The noise faded away but I still ran. As I turned a corner, I ran smack into someone. I fell to the floor.

"Ow," I groaned.

"A girl?" the boy said positively shocked. His musings were interrupted by the whirling of gears again. This got him serious. "Grievers? You brought a griever this way?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry! I just woke up and there it was!" I said as he yanked me up by the arm and started running with me. He didn't let go of my arm as he dragged me somewhere unknown. By his sure steps, he clearly knew where he was going. It was better than me blindly running and running into more of that creepy Griever thing.

"What is that thing?" I asked panicking.

"A Griever. We need to stay away from them," the boy said.

"I didn't get that from all the pointy things and the whirring coming from it," I said sarcastically, "I mean what is it made of? Why is it here? Speaking of here, where is here? What is happening!" I asked.

He made a sharp turn and put a hand over my mouth as we hit the wall. With his free hand, he put a finger to his lips. Stay quiet. Right. I can be quiet. I nodded in understanding. He slowly moved his hand away. The Griever came running down the walkway we were just in, and ran past the turn we were hiding in. My heart was racing as we waited 5, 10, 15 minutes after it passed and we heard nothing but silence.

Right when I thought we were never going to move, the boy let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What was close? I have no clue what's going on here," I groan, "I just wake up in a maze, alone, with no memories, feeling like someone drugged me. Then that thing attacks me!" I said, "What the hell is going on?'

The boy groaned. "I can't do this. I'm not Alby," he said to himself.

"Who's Alby?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come with me. I'll bring you to the Glade," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Minho. And you?" he asked.

"I'm Mia," I said, "Will I get my answers when we get to this Glade place?"

"Sure," he said, "But I can't tell you anything."

"That's stupid. You're here and probably know what I want to know," I said.

"Look kid, you maybe came here in a different way but you're still just like any other greenie so you got to wait," He told me.

"Kid? How old do you think I am?" I asked incredulously.

"You look like you're 12 or 13," he told me.

"Really?" I asked unsure. I felt like I was older than that.

"Yes really," he said rolling his eyes, "Do you know how old you are?"

"No. I only remember my name," I said giving in. I really didn't know. Sure I felt older but if I look 13 then maybe I was . I couldn't prove I was older if I didn't know. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16," He told me. He suddenly paused in his walking.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like someone I know," he said thoughtfully.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," he admitted. It was silent the rest of the run back to the so called Glade. Soon enough, we made it to a doorway.

He led me inside and I felt my eyes widened. It was very scenic in an old timey way. It looked like it was separated into 4 parts. In 2 sections, there were buildings looking very much like teenagers made them. One had animals which were exciting. I love animals. One of the other ones looked like a small forest while the other was a garden type area.

Despite the prettiness, something put me on edge. I saw people everywhere, but they were all boys. I didn't see one girl. Just many teenage boys. Teenage boys who were looking at me in shock.

"Where are the girls?" I asked nervously.

"There are none," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Oh," I said in a poor attempt to mask my panic.

"Don't worry. They won't touch you," he said glaring at some boys who seemed too interested in me.

"Hey Minho," a blonde boy said coming up to us, "Find something in the maze?" he asked looking pointedly at me.

"That's putting it lightly," Minho said.

"I am right here you know," I said impatiently, "Are you this Alby person?"

"No, I'm Newt," he said matter of factly. He seemed

"Sorry for how I'm acting," I said feeling bad. I was being particularly testy right now, "I swear usually I'm quite pleasant. At least I think I am. I don't remember. But I'm pretty sure I'm not usually like this. I just have no clue what the hell is going on."

"Understandable. Alby is this way," he said. I nodded and followed him and Minho. As we made our way to where ever this Alby person was, I noticed all the boys were gawking and following us. Many were whispering about me.

"Is that a girl?"

"Why is a girl here?"

"I didn't hear the alarm."

"She didn't come from the box."

"She kind of looks like Gally." Gally? The name set off alarms in my head. I didn't know why but I felt a fierce protectiveness about him, whoever it was. It felt strange considering I never met a Gally before. _But I have_ , the thought hit me. It was strange. Who was this Gally?

"Where do you think they'll put her?"

"Gardening? Kitchen duty?"

"Definitely not Slopper or Builder. Probably wouldn't want to break a nail." Some boys were laughing at that.

"I can hear you, you know!" I called out.

We stopped suddenly by a boy, Alby I suppose, who was working by a building. By this point, I wouldn't be surprised if all the boys here were around us.

"Hey Alby," Newt said, "We got a new Greenie."

"I didn't hear the buzz," he said before turning around. He saw me and he paused. "Where did she come from?"

"I found her in the maze. Had a Griever chasing after her," Minho said.

"A Griever? Did anyone get stung?" Alby asked.

"Does it look like we did?" Minho asked.

"Does it?" I whispered to Newt who held in a laugh before shaking his head.

"We got away before it got anyone," Minho continued.

Alby turned to me. "What do you remember?"

"I remember waking up in that maze feeling like I've been drugged. I stumbled around for a bit before I came across that creepy Griever thing. At first I thought it was someone who could help me out of that stupid maze. Once I saw it though I knew that was not the case. I ran away from it when I ran into Minho here, and yeah," I said shrugging, "Besides that, I just remember my name. It's Mia by the way."

"Nothing else?" He asked me sternly.

"No," I said.

"Okay. It's getting late. There are three main rules here in the Glade. One, everyone does their part. You may be a girl but you're expected to do just as much as any of the boys," Alby told me.

"Why wouldn't I do that?" I asked.

"Two. No hurting or attacking any of us Gladers," Alby said.

"Not like she could," one of the boys shouted.

"Want to test me?" I asked getting defensive.

"Rule number three!" Alby said over all the oos from the crowd. It was silent once more. "Never go into the maze again unless you're a runner. You woke up there this time without knowing it so it's forgiven this time. But rest assured, if you do ever again, you will be punished."

"Got it. I'm in no hurry to get out there again," I said shivering.

"As for the rest of you shanks," Alby said to the crowd, "Remember rule number 2. Greenie here is a Glader now so hands off!" There were grumbles of agreement which really put me on edge. What was I getting into?

 **There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to:**

 **MazeRunner26 - Reviewer, Story Alerter, and Favoriter**

 **NorangeKat722 - Reviewer, Story Alerter, and Favoriter**

 **Iwanaga-hime - Story Alerter and Favoriter**

 **AuroraPlays - Story Alerter and Favoriter**

 **FierceTiger333 - Reviewer**

 **AmyCahill57 - Favoriter**

 **You are all fabulous and wonderful people! Our question of the chapter is:**

 _ **Where do you think Mia will be sent to work?**_


End file.
